


You're Miles Away (yesterday you were here with me)

by strwbrrymuke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gemma is there, Harry's in England and Louis is in LA, Hiatus, M/M, Skype Call, brief mention of danielle, enjoy, larry stylinson - Freeform, like sorry guys, louis and Harry just miss each other okay, short but sweet, this is short, this is what I think the hiatus would be like for them when they're not together, when I edited this I forgot some of the things that I wrote and I got emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrrymuke/pseuds/strwbrrymuke
Summary: They were both excited for the hiatus however, they didn't realise how hard it was going to be for one another when they weren't going to see each other face to face each day.Or...Harry and Louis deal with being apart by skype calling and it'll do.(title from ed sheeran's 'autumn leaves')





	1. ~Harry~

**Author's Note:**

> HI guys, enjoy this please. This is my first fic. It maybe cringe worthy idk. I also wrote this before Jay had passed away (RIP I miss her) and yeah. I didn't change it because I thought that I'd try and keep this as light as I possibly could. Have fun.

~ Harry ~

It was the middle of winter so it was quite chilly so as Harry gets dressed, he finds a beanie and places it on the coffee table so can grab it on his way out and continues to roam around his house shirtless. He heads into his room and into his walk-in wardrobe trying not to look at his bed.

His bed isn’t unmade or has a stain on it or anything (but there has been many stains and sheets thrown around his room before if you get what I mean), he sometimes just doesn’t like to sleep in it because it reminds him of ‘him’.

When One Direction had actually brought up the idea of the hiatus, Harry was okay with the break. The sleeping in till 1pm each morning and actually being home for his mums, sisters and his own birthday seemed like the best idea ever. However he knew instantly that it was going to be tough to not be with the boys everyday for well over a year after seeing their faces for nearly everyday for 5 years.

He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stretched and yawned a little and pulled out a white t-shirt and a huge black coat. He was currently wearing black skinny jeans because that’s all he wears.

He walked back out to the living room, got his beanie and walked out into his kitchen. 

His kitchen was huge and he loved it. He loved baking. He’d bake cakes, cupcakes, all types of desserts. He’d rarely have take-away because he’d just make whatever he wanted.

He tries to keep his mind off of his boyfriend who he truly misses who had actually stayed with him the day before but Louis’ scent was still on his cushions, bed and everywhere. There were his fingerprints on the fridge from when the had had rough sex up against it and all over the kitchen bench (when Harry was lying on the bench with Louis sucking his whipped cream covered cock and playing with his nipples that were covered with chocolate sauce) and it hurt Harry because he misses him. They talked everyday and Skype called each day (according to their times zones) but it wasn’t the same. Even Harry moaning his name while a purple sparkly dildo was being bounced on and Louis encouraging him with pet names and him wanking to his boyfriend fucking a dildo wasn’t enough.

He loved Louis’ touch and he always craved it and being apart from him was the hardest thing.

He wiped his eyes to try and remove the tears that were falling out and trickling down his cheeks when he heard a ‘buzz’ and a ‘ding’ which meant that he had received a text. It was a text from Gemma asking where the hell he was because according to her she was ‘freezing her tits off’. He texted back that he’ll be there in 5 minutes and gave up on making breakfast and just headed straight to the bathroom.

As he headed in it reminded him of when Louis and him would be brushing their teeth or in the shower pouring body wash on each other and getting the foamy toothpaste on each other. Louis had his own toothbrush at Harry’s house and it sat there in the little cup that sat on the bench. Louis’ toothbrush was green and Harry’s toothbrush was blue because they were cheesy like that. (They already have matching tattoos so why not have matching dental care?)

After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his wallet and his phone and headed out to his car to go see Gemma.

-

“Harry” Someone called as soon as he entered the café. He tries to spot where the voice came from and realises that it was Gemma and she was waving her arm to show Harry where she was. He walks over and sits opposite her.

“Are you okay?” Gemma asks, concerned on why her brothers eyes were red like he had been crying.

“I- I miss him”. Harry admits.

"Aww." Gemma coos and holds Harry's hand for comfort.

“Do you want me to go order something for us to eat?” She offers. Harry nods and hands her £20. She tries to push it away put like usual, Harry is stubborn and forces Gemma to take the money.

Harry sat there, with his phone in his hand, still locked but looking at his lock screen which is a very cheesy photo of Louis and him. Louis is giving Harry a peck on the cheek and Harry is there with a very happy smile on his face. He’s had this photo as his background for well over a year now and he always smiles every time he sees it. (When he gets a new phone he normally just gets all of the photos if him and Louis and copy them over to his new phone but forgets all the rest except for this really nice photo of his family.)

He gets a message from Niall saying “Hey” which is something that he texts everyday to keep in contact and Harry replies back and they have a short conversation over text until about 5 minutes later when Gemma comes back.

“It’s crazy how busy a café can be on a Sunday afternoon.” Gemma chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

Harry puts his phone down and faces Gemma.

-

Like usual, Gemma and Harry ended up staying at the café for about 3 hours going through 2 cakes each, 1 hot chocolate and 2 cups of tea each. They laughed, whispered, talked seriously and were nearly in tears at times. They talked about Gemma’s boyfriend and Louis because they always like to gossip about each others relationships.

Harry’s really glad that he has such a close relationship with his sister.

Harry checks to see the time on his phone.

“Wow we’ve been here a while. I guess you want to go back so you don't end up missing the call do you now?” Gemma says and wiggles her eyebrows. Harry laughs and stands up and gives her sister a big hug which is one of his many talents (hugging).

"Love you Gemma.” He says and squeezes her tight before letting his sister out of the hug.

“Love you too Harry, now go talk to your loved one.” She smiles.

“Say hi to mum for me will ya?” Harry asks, missing his mum who wasn’t able to come down to London for a meet up. 

“Of course.” She waves as Gemma goes left and Harry goes right.

-

Harry has 45 minutes until he’s due to call Louis. God he misses him. He misses Louis’ gentle fingers running through his now much shorter hair (which he is planning to grow out again because when Louis would yank Harry’s hair during sex it was the hottest thing) and he also misses Louis’ sparkly blue eyes and his radiant smile that always made Harry smile no matter what emotion he was feeling. The pain that he felt when he woke up in the morning was something that he could not stand. He had a photo from the X Factor days when they found out when they went to the next round and Louis jumped into Harry’s arms. He would look at the photo whenever he misses his love and remembers that amazing moment in time. 

Harry took off his coat and changed into some sweatpants and made himself comfortable on the couch. He sat there with a notebook on his lap writing down ideas for music. He planned on releasing either an album or just an EP, honestly he just really wanted to release something of his own.

His alarm went off for 5:30pm and he threw his notebook and pen onto the coffee table and pulled his laptop onto his lap. He typed in his password and smiled as he did so. He opened up Skype and texted Louis asking if he was all ready for the call. Louis instantly replied with a ‘yes love’ and with a heart.

Harry clicked on the phone icon and he hears the little noises indicating that it's calling.

Before he knows it he sees the one who has his heart with his beautiful smile on his laptop screen and he can't help but smile right back.

“Hello love,” Louis says, still smiling at Harry.

“Hi Louis” Harry giggling. He doesn't understand why, but Louis always causes him to act all childish.

They stay silent for about a minute, smiling and looking into each others eyes. 

“I miss you” Louis speaks softly, interrupting their comforting silence.

“I miss you too BooBear.” Harry says and can’t contain his laughter.

They continue to talk about music, how much they miss each other, what they had done that day and Louis stayed quiet while Harry rambled on about his catch up with Gemma that day. 

Even though Louis wasn’t with him at that moment, he was still there, even if the ocean was separating them.

“Gemma and I talked for hours. We talked about you of course and Gem is going great and Mum’s going well. We joked around and it was just really good to catch up with her Lou.” Harry said smiling while Louis just admired the boy he loved.

Harry was feeling a little peckish so he carried his laptop over to the kitchen and placed it on the bench and started to boil the kettle and get out a teabag and a few cookies.

Louis chuckled and Harry turned around.

“What are you chuckling about?” He questioned with a smirk on his face.

“Remember what happened in this very kitchen yesterday?” Louis laughed. 

“Now now, lets keep this call clean okay?” Harry shook his head while laughing.

-

They talked for many more hours until Harry started to yawn often. Currently Louis was lying down on his couch in his house in LA and Harry was nice and warm in his bed with his lamp on and his laptop sitting on his lap. His head was propped up with a couple of pillows so his neck was supported and his neck wouldn’t hurt as much.

The couple had watched a few funny youtube videos together (because the other wanted to see their reaction) and Harry sung to Louis the lyrics that he had been writing previous to the call.

“Babe, you look tired and I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow.” Louis had said, caring about his love.

“No I’m all good Lou.” Harry protested.

“No no, we’ll talk tomorrow okay love?” Louis says with a tone of sadness in his voice.

“Okay fine then Lou. Love you.” Harry finally says and Louis smiles.

“See you tomorrow.”

Harry reluctantly hits the ‘end call’ button, places his laptop on his bedside table and picks up his phone and sends a goodnight text to Louis.

Louis instantly replies saying that he loves him and Harry turns his phone off and his lamp of and gets comfortable under the covers and falls asleep.


	2. ~Louis~

~Louis~

Louis wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He checks the time to see that there’s still 30 minutes left of the flight from London to LA that he was currently on.

He was coming back from Harry’s place in London after hanging out with him for a week. He misses him so fucking much but he’d never admit it to anyone except for Harry of course.

He twiddles his thumbs not knowing what to do. Usually if him and Harry were to catch the same plane they would join the ‘mile high club’ (for the thousandth time) or talk and play some games and enjoy each other's company. 

When they catch up, they don't catch up to have sex, that's just a bonus, they catch up because they miss each other. They miss each other's company and their body heat and seeing each other's face and each other's laughs and smiles when Harry tells a horrible joke but Louis laughs because Harry finds it so funny.

Thinking about missing Harry sends Louis into a sad mood so he puts in his headphones and listens to this shitty remix artist that his friend Oli recommended him, anything to get his mind off of his little sunflower.

-

When Louis finally lands, he wakes up groggily. He walks down the exit of the plane and heads out of the airport. Lucky him gets bombarded by paparazzi which he honestly feels is unnecessary because he’s just back in LA but apparently that’s amazing news for the public.

He walks into the black SUV that is parked there for him and closes the door. He takes a deep breath and says hello to the driver. He makes small talk all the way back to his house.

When he arrives, he dumps his bag on the couch and makes his way into the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water. He downs that quickly and heads upstairs.

You see, Louis is the type of persons whose house gets messy really quickly. His side of the bed will be messy until Harry comes home, shakes his head and cleans up all of Louis’ clothes.

He flops onto his bed and texts Harry that he landed safely and he’s back at his place which is something that they both do because Harry is always the worrywart of them two (but that’s because Louis would never admit that he actually worries more than Harry).

He has four hours to waste so he wonders around his house to find something to occupy himself. He can’t find anything so he turns on his 90 inch flat screen TV which hangs on the wall and flicks through the channels, none of them catching his eye.

He gets a phone call from his manager asking if he was back in LA and doing anything at that moment. Louis answered saying that he was just lazing around after his flight back from London.

“Well I think we all know why you went to London so how about we keep the purpose of the trip on the down-low and you can go out and have coffee with Danielle and we can get a few snaps to get some more publicity over your break hey?” His manager said in a cheery voice.

“Bloody hell. It’s rude on her behalf and also mine. I don’t give two shits about getting any publicity over the break. I was forced to do this stupid, phoney relationship and it’s horrible. Yes, Danielle is a lovely girl but I’m good friends with her. For fucks sake I’m not doing it today okay?” Louis rants and ends the call annoyed. 

God he misses Harry.

He’s so goddamn sick and tired of hiding the relationship between him and Harry. He wants to hold his hand when they go down to the café around the corner from Harry’s place and go on dates in the middle of LA in broad daylight without the feeling of panic that someone will see them.

He walks over to his iMac which is sitting on the desk by the TV and logs in. His background is a picture of him and Harry from when Harry still had his long hair. It had the cute little love heart mac photo booth filter and Louis’ head was resting on top of Harry’s. It was an adorable photo and Louis possibly sat there for 3 minutes admiring it.

He went on twitter not tweeting anything but checking some random tweets on his timeline. He scrolled through with an unimpressed expression on his face and closed the window.

Louis was bored. When he’s with Harry, he’s never bored. They're either watching movies or cuddling or baking something. He was never bored of Harry even after 5 years.

He was so bored that he grabs his bag that he had from London and took that up the stairs with him and decided to unpack and even clean his room.

When he was done cleaning his room, he decided to finally unpack his bag. He took out the few pairs of jeans that he took, his phone charger, a few tops and what not until he came across a few items of clothing that certainly wasn’t his.

Harry had snuck in a few items of his clothes because it’s always been a thing for them to give each other their clothes while they’re apart. Louis just has so many of his clothes over at Harry’s he kinda just doesn't bother (and he usually only leaves oversized sweatshirts for Harry because they're the only things of his that actually fit him).

He hangs them up in a spot in the corner of his wardrobe where he keeps the little of harry’s clothing he has (because Harry doesn’t really come to LA that much).

He checks the London time to see that it’s 15 minutes away from his Skype call with Harry. So currently, it’s 10:15 am for Louis. He grabs his laptop out because that’s what he usually likes to do so he can get comfortable somewhere and can easily move around the place.

He quickly made himself a cup of tea and curled up on the couch with a blanket over his lap and his laptop resting on top. He decided to quickly check his emails which weren't much except for a couple of meeting and shit like that.

He heard his phone vibrate on the table (because he forgot to turn it off of silent) and saw that it was Harry texting him saying if Louis was ready to make the Skype call now. He quickly replied with a ‘yes love’ and turned his phone off.

As Louis put his phone down and is now getting back into his comfortable position on the couch, he hears the little phone call ring of Skype and it’s Harry calling him.

He accepts the call and Harry’s face pops up on the screen.

They smile at each other for a while and Louis is the first to speak.

“Hello love” Louis says with a happy smile on his face.

Harry replies back giggling like a young child and says ‘hi’ back.

Of course being together is amazing, but they are both so very grateful for the magic of technology.

"I miss you.” Louis admits, looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

“I miss you too BooBear.” Harry chuckles.

Louis shakes his head at the cheesy nickname that Harry just has to call him. 

Louis of course starts to ramble about how much he misses his baby and Harry blushes.

Harry then starts singing the song that he was writing previous to the call. Louis looks at Harry with adoration in his eyes. In that moment, Louis knew, and reminded himself once again, why he was going through all this pain. The pain of not being able to hold his boyfriends hand when they’re out in public, not able to kiss his lover when they’re out and about and not being able to scream out his love for Harry Styles but instead having to have the paparazzi take photos of him with people he would never want to be in a relationship with (well maybe if he was straight of course). 

Louis snaps out of his thoughts when Harry finishes singing the song. He had still heard it though, he didn't ignore it. 

“That was beautiful love.” He said to Harry.

Harry blushes and thanks him quietly.

“So what’ve you been up to today Haz?’ Louis asks, starting up another topic.

“Oh Lou I had heaps of fun today. I caught up with Gemma at the café round the corner from my place and we stayed there for hours talking.” He rambles.

“Did you talk about me?” Louis smirks.

Harry rolls his eyes as he says yes.

“So what did you do today?” Harry says, eager to know what his boyfriend has been up to since he last saw him.

“Nothing much, I cleaned up the house a little and just lazed around on twitter and stuff. I was called and asked if I wanted to go out and get some pictures taken with Danielle for the paps but I just couldn't be bothered because you know what i'm like when we’ve had to leave each other after a few days.” Louis weakly smiles.

Harry had taken a deep breath and then breathed out slowly.

“I know it's hard because of the hiatus but it's what we’ve gotta do. Yes I do miss trying to be quiet while we fucked on the tour bus trying to keep my moans hidden.” Harry giggles innocently at Louis’ dirty wink.

“Harry, you know you're not quiet at all you do know that right?” Louis laughs.

“Well you're not exactly quiet either.” Harry says as he pokes his tongue out.

They continue to quarrell on like that for about another hour until Harry yawns.

“Hey you okay?” Louis asks, knowing that once Harry yawns, he's probably going to fall asleep within at least the next two hours.

“Don't worry, I’m all good, just a little tired.”

“Go to bed love, don't want you tired tomorrow.”

“But I want to stay and talk to you.” Harry pouts like a 5 year old and rubs his eye sleepily.

“How about this, you go and get changed quickly and pop into bed and we can continue talking okay?”

"No” Harry drags out stubbornly. “If I do that then I'll fall asleep fast.”

“Baby, you're tired, hop into bed and we can just talk okay?”  
Harry finally gives in and hops into his bed.

They continue to talk and they watch some stupid funny youtube videos.

-

“Lou” Harry drags out again. “Stay I wanna talk.” 

“Night Harry. I’ll text you goodnight okay.” Louis says reluctantly but he does it because seeing Harry through the screen always gets harder emotionally for him with every minute passing.

“Night Lou.” Harry says all grumbly and ends the call.

Louis closes his laptop and makes a cup of tea for himself and sits back down on the couch thinking of lyrics to explain how tough everything has been for him lately, including the distance between him and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
